Bringing the Light into the Darkness
by Smiles Luvs Creampuffs
Summary: Five friends, four rangers, three tears, two problems, one world. These five friends go through a series of tests to save the world, and through the thick and thin, they are friends. Their pledge will stay strong, but will romance blossom between these five? What more? Ben and Summer are here too! Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia. DISCONTINUED.


**Smiles: Hey there! I'm Smiles, and welcome to my story!**

**Keith: Haven't you just been drawing and not writing for your fans?**

**Smiles: Ahahaha...well, deviantART is a LOT of fun! And besides, drawing takes a lot less time than writing.**

**Summer: And what about your other two stories?**

**Smiles: I'VE HAD THIS ONE IN MIND FOR A LONG TIME, OKAY?!**

**Kate: Woah, no need to explode.**

**Rhythmi: Guys, why don't we just leave her alone? She needs her space to write.**

**Ben: Nah.**

**Smiles: Only Rhythmi understands...*slumps into depression corner***

**Rhythmi: Well, Smiles doesn't own Pokemon. **

* * *

Three.

Two.

One.

"CAPTURE ON!"

A top spun out of some sort of machine, leaving a white light trailing behind. It spun around a small yellow creature, filling up a bar on the machine. Once the bar was full, the white light engulfed the creature as the top returned to the machine.

A young girl pumped her fist in the air, her hair was a light brown, bunched together in two spiky pigtails, pointing upwards. She was wearing a blue shirt, jean shorts, a green jacket, blue gloves, and a yellow tie.

A man with a turquoise cap and jacket stepped forward, laughing evilly, "Heheheh...you are worthy of becoming a member of our secret army to take over the world...and you shall learn everything you will need in this school...mwahahahah...and that School Styler is proof of your membership..."

"WHAT?! I NEVER SIGNED UP FOR THIS!" cried the brunette in anger.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a woman with long red hair with a olive colored shirt and a white skirt stepped inside the building, "MR. KAPLAN! I would appreciate it if you would stop pretending this is an evil organization in front of my students!"

Mr. Kaplan sweatdropped and said, "Ahahaha...I couldn't help myself, Ms. April. The timing was just too perfect. Ahem, well done, Kate Hitomi! You have passed the exam with flying colors-"

"Colors do not fly, Mr. Kaplan." mentioned the brunette.

"Ahem, that was an impressive capture! Summer, you're up next."

Kate turned to the other girl standing towards the side and gave her a thumbs up. That was Summer. She had light brown hair, that was directed to the sides of her head. She was wearing the same outfit as Kate.

Summer stepped up to where Kate was standing, and readied her styler.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Capture on!"

Summer pulled on a trigger and a top spun out, followed by a white light. The top spun around the same yellow creature Kate had captured before, filling up a bar. A few seconds later, the bar was full, and the top returned to the styler.

"Capture complete."

"Well done, Summer Minami! You have also passed the exam with flying colors!" exclaimed Mr. Kaplan.

Ms. April stepped forward and said, "Congratulations! You two have been accepted! Starting today, you two are officially students of this Ranger School!"

"We're..." started Summer.

"Accepted?" finished Kate.

They looked at each other, trying to register what Ms. April had just said. After a few moments, their eyes started to glimmer and grinning happily.

Giving each other a high-five, they cried together, "YES!"

* * *

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, class. And a good morning to everyone!" said Ms. April.

"Good morning, Ms. April!" greeted the class of four students.

"As you should all know, we will have two new students joining our class." reminded Ms. April.

The class gasped, they were obviously happy. "Are they boys or girls?" another asked, "Are they cute? Cool? Or a celebrity?" one mumbled, "Hey...didn't we hear a few voices from the Training Gym...?"

Ms. April started tapping her foot and the class silenced immediately. "Well, let's meet our new classmates! Come on in!"

Kate and Summer stepped into the room, eyes focused on the two. Kate was not nervous at all, she seemed very happy to be there. On the other hand, Summer was shaking in fear, but she still seemed happy to be there.

"These two came from Summerland in the Fiore region. Please introduce yourselves!"

Kate spoke first, "Hey there! I'm Kate! Happy to be here!"

"H-Hello, I'm Summer, happy to make your acquaintance." said Summer shyly while slightly bowing.

"These two scored quite well on their extrance exam, so please give them a big welcome...Keith, Ben? Why the big grins?" asked Ms. April. "No matter, we need to find you two a seat. Kate, please sit next to Keith, and Summer, next to Ben."

"That's spiky red head, right?"

Keith turned his head towards Kate and gave her a glare. Kate just stuck out her tongue and sat next to him.

Summer quietly took her seat beside Ben, who had brown hair spiking up. She fidgeted nervously.

"Alright, you two are not the new transfer students anymore. You are my students, whom I take pride in teaching! Let's not fail your dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics!" exclaimed Ms. April.

"YEAAAAH!" roared the class, Summer clapping quietly instead of yelling.

"Today, I shall specially change the class schedule. This is a free-study class. But before I go, Rhythmi, would you please show Kate and Summer around the school?" asked Ms. April.

The girl with puffy blong hair replied, "Sure thing!"

Ms. April smiled, "Thank you, Rhythmi. I'll leave you to it. If you need me, I will be in the Staff Room." and with that, Ms. April walked off.

The chairs scraped the wooden floor, and footsteps of the students were loud. In a few seconds, Kate and Summer were surrounded. Kate did not mind the attention, while Summer was overwelmed.

"Oh my gosh, you look adorable!"

"Would you like to be my friend?"

"HEEEEY!" the class went silent. Keith walked up to the two and smirked, "New kid, I forgot your name and all, but how long did it take for you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"

Kate turned to face him, "You talking to me? It doesn't matter how fast it took me, I know it was faster than you."

"Woah, got a fiesty one here."

"Zip it, you've got a big mouth. And the name's Kate. Don't you forget it."

"How about you, other new kid!" Keith pointed towards Summer.

But before Summer could say anything, Rhythmi huffed, "Don't listen to Keith, he's just a big show off. Just ignore him, and pay attention to me!"

"HEY!"

"I'm Rhythmi, and I'm going to become a Operator." Rhythmi leaned in closer to Kate and Summer and whispered, "So when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can boss him around. Like he's my servant." Rhythmi returned to her original position. "Okay! Let me take you on a tour of our school!" Rhythmi skipped off, followed by Kate and Summer.

She led the two across the hall to another classroom, where stood a strict looking man. "Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kincaid. I'm just showing these two around the school! They're new."

Kate leaned in and whispered to Rhythmi, "Umm...how does he get his-"

"A lot of hair spray." replied Rhythmi.

Mr. Kincaid looked at the two and said, "I would like you to remember and honor this one rule..."

Rhythmi grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, we know."

"Don't run in the hallways!" said Rhythmi and Mr. Kincaid in sync.

They left the room and burst into a fit of giggles, even Summer giggled a bit.

"Hey! You aren't so shy, are you?" asked Rhythmi.

Summer looked up and said, "I-I guess..."

Kate slapped Summer on the back and cried, "She's just a little shy meeting new people at first. No sweat!"

Next, they headed towards the library. "This is the library, also known as Keith's nap room." They burst into giggles once again, and Rhythmi introduced them to Issac, who had blond hair in a mushroom haircut.

Rhythmi introduced them to the Staff Room, the Common Room, the basement (which Kate tried to go into but Rhythmi and Summer held her back), the dorms, and the Training Gym (where they got lessons on the styler and target clears. "So, you've found the school's secret hideout...OUCH!")

Once they exited, they heard a scream by their school caretaker, Jannice.

"EEEEEEK!" screamed Jannice while many Bidoofs ran away from her.

"Jannice!" cried Rhythmi. "Summer, Kate! Can you capture all the Bidoof to calm them down?"

"Yeah, let's do this, Summer!" exclaimed Kate.

"R-Right!" nodded Summer.

Just before they were going to capture the Bidoof, Keith walked up to them. "I was wondering what all the ruckus was about. Hey, new kid. Let's have a contest! Whoever catchs the most Bidoof wins!"

Rhythmi looked at Keith, and cried, "Keith! This is serious! There's no-"

Kate cut her off, "You're on."

"Three!"

"Kate! We've-"

"Two!"

"got no time-"

"One!"

"for this!"

Rhythmi was too late. Kate and Keith were already off.

In a minute or two, all the Bidoof were captured.

"I got four Bidoof. How many did you get?" asked Keith.

"I got four too." said Kate.

Rhythmi counted all the Bidoof again and said, "I thought there were nine Bidoof..."

Kate and Keith looked at each other and cried, "WE DIDN'T CATCH THE OTHER ONE?!"

"Hah, got here on time." everyone turned their attention to the voice, which came from Ben.

"Oh hey, Ben." said Keith. "Have you seen the other Bidoof?"

"Yeah, I have. I caught it."

"WHAT?! ME AND KATE WERE HAVING A COMPETETION HERE!"

Rhythmi caught that and smirked, "Oh, Keith. You did remember Kate's name! You sneaky little one." a blush crept up onto Keith's face.

"Shut up. I have more important matters to attend to. BEN!"

"Heh, since I'm so nice, I decided to help out, it's as simple as that." shrugged Ben.

"Oh yeah! I have to show you two one more place! Ascension Square!" exclaimed Rhythmi.

Keith glanced up, "Well, I'm coming too."

"Hey, me too!" cried Ben.

After a flight of stairs, they arrived at Ascension Square, where they found the Pledge Stone.

"They say if you make a firm pledge to each other your friends here, it'll surely come true. At least that's what Principal Lamont told me. And that concludes Rhythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitement!" grinned Rhythmi and posed. "Now I hope we can be friends for a long time!"

Keith pushed Rhythmi out of the way and said, "Nah, ignore her, be friends with me!"

Kate laughed, "Hah! You're more of my rival than my friend."

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" cried Ben.

"U-Umm...why don't we all become f-friends?" mumbled Summer. However, nobody heard her.

"GUYS!" a voice rang out and everyone turned their attention towards the sound. It was none other than Summer. "Why don't we all be friends?"

Rhythmi looked at Summer like she was crazy, "Are you nuts? Why would I be friends with Keith?" Keith glared at her. "Fine, fine, we can all be friends."

Summer smiled, "So let's promise to fulfill our dreams of being Top Rangers and Operators and to be friends for life, no matter what happens." She put her hand out. "Promise?"

Without hestitation, Kate put her hand on top of Summer's. "Promise. Besides, we're already friends, right?"

Ben put his hand on next. "Promise."

Rhythmi rolled her eyes and put her hand on next. "Only if red head behaves himself."

Keith looked away, and Kate looked at him and said, "Keith? I thought you wanted to be our friend."

Keith blushed and said, "Fine." and he put his hand on top of Rhythmi's.

Right after the bell rang.

Keith smirked at Kate and cried, "Race you back to school!" and he ran off.

"HEY! YOU HAD A HEAD START!" yelled Kate and chased after him.

Ben started laughing and followed, along with Rhythmi. Summer smiled, knowing this would be a good year, with her three new friends, and one old friend, and followed the rest.

* * *

**Smiles: Yay! Finished this story.**

**Kate: And what about the other stories?**

**Smiles: *slumps into depression corner* I don't have the optimism to do it right now...but I'll work on it slowly. I'm working on it! I prefer this story right now. :3 Now...information on these main characters.**

* * *

**Name: Kate Hitomi**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Summerland**

**Birthday: January 1**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Personality: Kate is a fun loving, fiesty person. She loves competition, her biggest rival being Keith. Unlike Summer, she is very outgoing, and not shy at all. However, she is very naive. Kate also has a habit of talking back, as seen when Keith asked how long it took her to capture Pikachu. She and Summer has been friends since they were born, so their friendship is strong.**

* * *

**Name: Summer Minami**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Summerland**

**Birthday: August 15**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Personality: Summer starts out as a shy and quiet person, but once you get to know her, she is a very nice and fun girl to be around. She has a calm demanor, as seen when she was capturing Pikachu, and she is also quite bashful. Summer does not like to be interupted, and will raise her voice to be heard, as seen when they were at the Pledge Stone. She is friendly and polite, and will do all she can to help in any way possible.**

* * *

**Name: Rhythmi Tonett**

**Age: 15**

**Hometown: Lilycove City**

**Birthday: December 3**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Blond**

**Personality: Rhythmi is a bossy, yet fun girl to be around. It seems that she and Keith don't get along too well. She is a matchmaker, and loves blackmail. Before she met Kate and Summer, it seems that she was friends with Ben, and somewhat friends with Keith. She can be sarcastic, yet optimistic. Unlike her friends, she wants to become an Operator.**

* * *

**Name: Keith Dazzel**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Goldenrod City**

**Birthday: April 1**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Personality: Keith is a troublemaker, and loves to tease others, especially Kate. He also likes competition like Kate, as seen when they had their "Capture the Bidoof" competition. The reason for him to blush has not been revealed, but it is seemed to be that he has developed a crush on Kate. He also has a habit of talking back, just like Kate. At times, Keith can be mean, but inside, he has a kind heart. Also, he is very loud.**

* * *

**Name: Ben Natsuya**

**Age: 16**

**Hometown: Celestic Town**

**Birthday: October 23**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Personality: Not much is known about Ben, as he did not appear much in this chapter, but he is a fun-loving and helpful guy. Ben seems to like to be around other people, and is very optimistic. More info about Ben will be revealed soon.**

* * *

******Smiles: Fhew, took one day to finish this. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

******Keith: Smiles...WHY DO I HAVE A CRUSH ON KATE?!**

******Smiles: Because you're meant for each other! Duhh! Right, Kate?**

******Kate: Huh?**

******Smiles: Nevermind.**

******Rhythmi: Heheh...you better make your move soon, Keith. She could be swept up and taken away by someone else.**

******Keith: *blushes* I-I don't like her!**

******Rhythmi: Says your red face.**

******Keith: *blushes even more* OKAY. THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!**

******Smiles: But I haven't even said my goodbyes ye-**

******Keith: *ends chapter***


End file.
